falling in love in hell
by midnightracer16
Summary: claire and steve face zombies and monsters in thier very own city chris is missing again will claire and steve be able to kill all the monsters and zombies? or will thier love for eachother be thier greatest weapon? find out


**chapter 1 **

**claire was fast asleep in her room when she herd barking from some of the dogs in the distance she ignored it then she woke up when the barking got closer then she stood up from her bed and walked to her window and saw two black dogs that were her friends dogs that were standing near the house houling at the moon she walked down staires and went to the front door and looked out it to see nothing she steped outside and looked around then she walked to the back to wheir the neighbors dogs were always nice to claire and chris even if they were pet bulls they were as sweet as they could be she walked over to them and they looked up at her **

**claire- hey thier what are you guys houling about huh?**

**the dogs started grouling at her**

**claire- why are you grouling at me for?**

**then claire saw the dogs eyes and backed up al ittle bit then the dogs started geting close to claire thier eyes full of hate one started to jump up in the air claire closed her eyes then she herd the sound of a gunshot and turned around to see chris **

**chris- claire get inside now**

**claire looked at the dog who was on the ground dead tears started rolling down her face she ran inside the house like her brother told her chris killed the other dog then went back into the house and saw claire crying her eyes out she felt arms come around her and turned to see her brother she huged him real tight **

**chris- claire im sorry you had to see that**

**claire- what got into them chris they never grouled at me or tryed to attack me**

**chris- i dont know what happend claire we better go and tell lucy about this **

**claire- no you cant**

**chris- we have to tell her what happened to her dogs shes gonna know thier missing**

**claire- ok fine**

**they walked acroos the street and nocked on the door lucy was always a party animal and always up late she was at the door faster then a speeding bullet but tonight she didn,t come to the door**

**claire- she cant be up if she hasn,t answered the door yet**

**chris- no somethings up **

**he opened the door to see it was unlocked he looked around claire started walking in but chris held his arm infront of her telling her to hold on claire stoped and chris walked infront of her they herd the sound of the loud tv lights were flickering off and on something started to smell real bad the smell of garbege made the room stick even worse they herd something that sounded like a moan they walked around then something caught claire,s eye**

**claire- hey lucy we have something to tell you other then your house smelling bad**

**lucy looked pail as a ghost and thier was blood all over her **

**claire- lucy are you okay?**

**she was about to walk to lucy when chris pulled her back**

**chris- somethings not right claire**

**claire- she might be hurt chris**

**then lucy stood up and turned around and looked at the two of them her eyes bloody her face pail exept for the blood on her face and her body claire looked over her and saw that some other people were in the house with her and saw a huge puddle of blood covering the floor and saw a few dead bodies **

**claire- no it cant be**

**chris- get behind me**

**claire- no**

**chris- get behind me now claire**

**she looked at her brother and did what he said then lucy started walking towords them and chris waiting untill she was near them then shot her in the head claire watched as the head fell off and the body hit the floor then some more people stood up and lowly started walking towords them chris started shooting them one after another in the head soon the whole room was full of blowed off heads and laying bodies on the ground claire turned around and ran out the house**

**chris- claire!**

**he ran after her and pulled on her arm to stop her**

**claire- what the hells happening chris?**

**chris- i dont know**

**claire- please tell me those weren,t zombies**

**chris- sorry i cant lie to you**

**claire- but its not possible for zombies to be in our city unless**

**chris looked at his sister**

**claire- the T-virus...do you think umbrella brought the virus here and broke it?**

**chris- that would explain the dogs and the zombies in lucy,s house**

**claire- so if their were zombies in her house thier has to be more in the city**

**chris- looks like we have alot of work to do claire**

**they went in their house and claire got dressed now she was wareing her faveorite blue jeans they were a light blue color and had butterflys on the back pockets of the pants chris dont like the jeans because his friend mark said she has a butt in them but claire wore them anyway and claire had on a black shirt and she had on a sleeveless jacket that was black and had pink on the sleeves and the hoddie was black she held up her faveorite guns her sub machineguns that steve gave her before they last seen eachother and they headed out the door and walked down the street **

**chris- did you really have to ware those jeans?**

**claire- yea**

**chris- you could of wore something that dont show your butt to much you know**

**claire- sorry its to late to change now**

**they walked into the city the place was quiet claire and chris walked to a big building and opened the door**

**chris- you go that way ill go this way**

**claire- ok**

**they went their ways claire held her gun close to her chest as she waited for anything to jump out at her she looked everywheir she walked for any sudden movements then she ducked when she herd someone walking into the room she was in she hid behind the wall footsteps came closer to her finally she saw a shadow as soon as a head was seen claire clicked the gun to his head**

**claire- dont move or ill blow your brians out **

**hands were put in the air**

**steve- claire?**

**claires heart start racing as she knew the voice of the person who was standing infront of her**

**claire- steve?**

**she huged him tight he huged her back**

**claire- what are you doing here steve?**

**steve- well all hell broke looss and zombies were all over the place**

**claire- yea i know **

**steve- its all thanks to umbrella**

**claire- you got that right**

**chris- hey claire are you okay?**

**he looked at steve**

**chris- oh hey steve**

**steve- chris**

**chris and steve never really got along **

**claire- please guys dont kill eachother this isn,t the time to fight**

**steve and chris looked at eachother and folded thier arms and looked the other way**

**claire- ugh..your such children**

**they herd the sound of the door banging **

**steve- i think our friends are here**

**he pulled out his gun and twirled it around his index finger**

**chris- i think your right for once**

**steve- ill ignore that comment this time**

**he turned to the door and waited for a zombie to show its face **

**end of chapter 1**

**i hope you guys liked it **


End file.
